


Birthday Wishes

by Aenyse



Series: Yes, Sir [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, Arousal, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Foreplay, Gags, Gay, Gay Male Character, Handcuffs, M/M, Moaning, Porn, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Punishment, Self-Bondage, Smut, apple gag, soft dom, tied up, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenyse/pseuds/Aenyse
Summary: “I can’t be angry at my boy trying to give me a nice surprise on my birthday.”Liam’s been looking forward to Isaac’s birthday for weeks, and when he’s presented with the chance to surprise Isaac, he finds himself biting off a little more than he’d been expecting to chew (in one respect, quite literally).
Relationships: Isaac/Liam, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Yes, Sir [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136069
Kudos: 10





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally meant to be Part 2, and then I got distracted by what actually became [Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666928). And then I got distracted working on the next part of [the Hollyrode series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038638) (which is still in planning and pre-drafting, sorry if you're waiting on that). And then I got distracted by medical issues. And then ... Yeah, I got distracted a lot. Either way, I finally finished this one! 
> 
> I had originally planned to have even more in this scene, but I ended up writing more than I was expecting for this part, so I decided to save those other parts for another scene(s) and leave this one at a more reasonable length. Even so, it was certainly a lot of fun to write. Hope you enjoy it! 

As Liam pulled up outside Isaac’s house and turned off his car, he was feeling a little excited. He’d been looking forward to Isaac’s birthday for weeks now. It was going to be their first birthday together, and Liam wanted it to go well. He’d already booked a table for two at a high-end restaurant in the city centre that evening, but he was hoping that Isaac might be up for some fun beforehand. That was why he was sitting outside his house, two and half hours early.

Climbing out of the car, he quickly grabbed his bag and Isaac’s presents from the backseat. As he walked up the driveway towards the front door, he noticed Isaac’s car wasn’t there. Liam frowned, he hadn’t been expecting Isaac to be out. He wasn’t sure where he would be either. He didn’t work on weekends, so he wouldn’t have been called into work. And he wasn’t at the gym either, since he usually went in the mornings. Sitting on the doorstep, Liam got his phone out and quickly texted Isaac, asking him where he was. He was only staring at his phone for a minute before Isaac was typing his reply. Liam smiled to himself, pleased that he’d been able to anticipate Isaac. He was usually quick to reply to any texts, unlike Liam, who had a habit of leaving his phone on his bed and completely forgetting about it for several hours.

_ At the shops _ . Isaac’s text read, followed quickly by a second.  _ Let yourself in, key’s in the safe behind the plant. Code is 1421, alarm is 6731. _

Quickly glancing behind the potted plant that sat on Isaac’s doorstep, Liam noticed the small, black, plastic safe, attached to the wall, hidden from view. Sure enough, when Liam turned the numbered wheels into position, the box opened up, revealing a set of keys. Liam quickly grabbed them, unlocking the front door and deactivating the alarm, before putting the keys back in their safe and locking it again, making a mental note of it, in case he needed it in the future.

Walking into Isaac’s front hall, Liam quietly took his coat off and hung it on a hook before slipping his shoes off. As he looked around the room, he noticed quite how eerie the house was without Isaac there. It was the first time he’d been there alone, and it seemed strangely quiet. Even if Isaac was working when he visited, the sound of his typing would fill the void. Now, there was just complete silence.

Padding through into the living room, Liam put his presents down on the coffee table as he smiled at the birthday cards arranged on the mantelpiece above the fireplace. He recognised his card, sitting in the centre on one side of the clock, and as Liam’s curiosity got the better of him, he picked up the card on the other side. It was from Isaac’s parents, which made Liam smile again. Putting the card back, he began to glance through the pictures that Isaac had on display. He’d not had a chance to look at them properly yet, so he took the opportunity.

One picture was of Isaac and his brother, stood on a beach somewhere sunny, both in their swimming trunks. Of the two of them, Liam definitely thought Isaac had the edge over his brother, but both siblings were certainly good looking men. Another picture was of Isaac’s parents, stood in front of a Japanese temple. Liam chuckled to himself as he remembered the story Isaac had told him. His parents had accidentally got on the wrong bullet train out of Tokyo and they’d ended up in completely the wrong city. They’d been wandering around, happily taking photos for three hours. They only realised they were in the wrong city when they couldn’t find the museum they were looking for. They’d never realised, since they couldn’t read or speak a word of Japanese.

There were other pictures of Isaac’s parents and brother, from places Liam didn’t recognise, but one picture did surprise him. He suddenly spotted the picture that he and Isaac had taken together when they’d gone to see Tim Hexman, live in London. They’d both bought tickets before they’d met, and they’d found out they were going to the same concert when they’d spotted each other on the train platform. The concert had been amazing, and it had turned out that Liam hadn’t needed to book his hotel room in the end …

Liam’s attention was brought from his memories by the clock quietly ringing out for half past four. Staring at it, he suddenly remembered that he was alone, in Isaac’s house. Perhaps he could give Isaac a nice surprise to come home to, and maybe even prompt him to have some fun before their meal later that night. Liam guessed that he might have twenty minutes or so to set something up, that would be more than enough time.

Leaving the majority of Isaac’s presents, the dumbbells and the painting, in the living room, Liam picked up the smallest of the boxes and took it upstairs with him. That gift would be best presented with him, he thought. Isaac might even decide to try it out that evening on him, which Liam would certainly not object to. He hurried upstairs to Isaac’s bedroom, where he quickly undressed himself down to his underwear. Folding his clothes on the bedside table, he looked down at himself, wondering if he should strip completely, or change into a different pair. He rather liked those pants, and Isaac would sometimes rip them off. He quickly decided that pants was the best way to go, changing them for one of the older pairs that he’d left at Isaac’s for when he stayed overnight.

Then, the real fun began. Carefully, Liam went over to the playdrawer and gently pulled it open, looking over all of the contents. He’d never really seen it before, since Isaac decided what he wanted to do and brought Liam along for the ride. He quickly made a note of everything that Isaac had and what he could use, whilst he decided what he wanted to do in the first place. Liam wanted to present himself for Isaac, just as he would like it. Isaac’s favourite was when Liam was helpless, completely submissive, his to use and dominate. As Liam thought, he remembered the most vulnerable he’d ever felt was when Isaac had him tied spreadeagle to the bed, but that wasn’t what he was going for that evening.

Suddenly, it hit Liam. Most playtimes started the same way, with him kneeling at the end of the bed, whilst Isaac attached his collar and he went through the rules. That should be how he should position himself. And Liam was never more vulnerable than when he was hogtied, unable to really move except maybe roll, but Isaac could easily hold him down. With his hands and feet tied behind his back, he wouldn’t be able to do much except what Isaac wanted.

Grinning to himself, Liam quickly picked out what he needed; his collar, the wrist and ankle cuffs with their little padlocks, a thin chain that could run through the loops on the cuffs, and two more padlocks. Kneeling at the end of the bed, Liam carefully wrapped his collar around his neck, feeling himself already growing hard as he buckled it at the back of his neck, tightening it until it was nice and snug.

Getting the cuffs around his ankles wasn’t too hard, but getting them around his wrists was a little harder for Liam, especially on his own. He could see why Isaac tended to favour the metal handcuffs, rather than the padded leather ones. The thickness of the leather made them far less pliable and more difficult to fasten. Especially on Liam’s left wrist, he wasn’t as dextrous with his right hand. But eventually, after a couple of rounds of swearing, the cuffs were buckled around his wrists. Giving them a slide, Liam checked that he couldn’t get his hands or feet free before he slotted the little padlocks through each cuff, locking them in place. Then taking the keys to the cuffs, as well as to the larger padlocks, he attached them to a keyring and carefully wound them around the loop on the front of his collar. As he moved, they made a slight jangling sound which, for some reason, sent a wave of arousal running through Liam.

Quickly glancing around, making sure everything was as he wanted, Liam reached onto the bed behind him and took the present he’d left there. Laying it on the floor in front of him, he quickly turned it, to make sure the label was facing away from him and towards the bedroom door. Then, it was time for the fiddly task of winding the chain through the cuffs. Liam started by padlocking one end of the chain to one of his ankles, then carefully fed the chain through each of his wrists, before hooking the final padlock through the other end. Taking a deep breath and looking up at the open bedroom door in front of him, Liam knew that he wasn’t going to be moving again until Isaac got home, and probably not for a while after that either, if things panned out how Liam was hoping. It was going to be a long evening. Closing his eyes, he hooked the other padlock to his ankle and clicked it shut, grinning as he felt the slight mechanic click through his leg.

Breathing a heavy sigh, Liam looked around behind himself, giving his wrists a tug, seeing how much movement he had. As he moved his feet and wrists around, he found that he could move his feet about a foot apart, but that pulled his hands right down uncomfortably. The most comfortable way for him to sit was with his hands together at his back, sitting just above his arse whilst his legs were slightly parted. That also helped make some room for his cock, which was already hard, pushing up against the fabric of his underwear.

But then, out of the corner of his eye, Liam noticed that he hadn’t closed the playdrawer. Groaning to himself, he realised he wasn’t going to be able to close it as he was, and Isaac would probably not be too pleased. Or at least, he’d certainly use it as an excuse for a punishment, which both excited and scared Liam. As he thought through what Isaac might choose to do, he felt the drops of precum leaking out of him. Would he settle for a simple spanking or flogging, or would he get more creative? He could edge Liam all evening, not allowing him to climax, leaving him all riled up before their dinner. Perhaps he might use some of the e-stim equipment he got the previous week, Isaac had quite enjoyed making Liam twist and writhe from the currents he could send through him. Or maybe Isaac would even find creative ways to torment Liam using his present, leaving Liam begging and desperate.

All the possibilities had Liam more aroused than ever, as he knelt there, completely unable to touch him as he was so desperate to. He made a mental note to share some of his thoughts with Isaac, give him some more ideas to use in the future. But in the meantime, he was alone and horny beyond belief. Twitching and clenching himself, he was able to get a little bit of friction between the fabric and his cock, sending little fizzes of pleasure running down him, but it wasn’t enough to truly get off on. Huffing to himself, he looked over his shoulder at Isaac’s alarm clock, hoping that the little red numbers would tell him he’d been there for a long time, and he had the right to be that horny, waiting so long for Isaac … They didn’t.

It had been six minutes. Six! Liam moaned quietly, rolling his shoulders and stretching as much as his restraints would allow. His knees were already beginning to ache, and the bottoms of his feet were starting to cramp up. Trying to avoid any full on cramping, he quickly shifted his weight forward and rose up on his knees, until he was as upright as his wrists would allow, pulling his arms back awkwardly. After another minute in that position, his shoulders were beginning to ache from the stress on them. Clarefully lowering himself back down, he returned to his original position, sitting on feet. It was the best way he could wait, so he settled for that position and shifted his weight around occasionally, tensing the muscles in his legs every so often.

As Liam waited, he occupied himself by testing the full limits of his restraints. He wanted to know exactly how much movement he had and what he could do. He had a worry that if he fell over, he wouldn’t be able to get back up again. He didn’t go so far as to test his theory, but Liam was confident that if it did happen, he’d be able to get himself onto his back and sit up that way, given how much movement he had in his legs and that he could pull his hands to one side of his body fairly well. When he did that, he could even reach his belly button, if he twisted his body around as well. He couldn’t quite reach his cock, despite his best efforts, which frustrated him, but he also wasn’t upset by. After all, being completely at Isaac’s whim usually meant Isaac had full control over his climax. Liam just enjoyed being able to struggle a little, trying to get out and failing made him feel so helpless, which just made him even harder.

After the longest twenty-seven minutes in his life, Liam finally heard the sound of an engine pulling up outside. Isaac was finally home! Listening as the car door opened and closed again, Liam told himself to take several deep breaths. He felt quite excited, wondering how Isaac would react, but that wasn’t the look he was going for. So slowly breathed in and out as he waited, doing his best to remain the picture of quiet submission.

After a little while, where Isaac must’ve been unloading his shopping, Liam eventually heard the jangling of keys at the front door, quickly followed by the door being pushed open. He heard Isaac take a couple of steps inside, along with the rustling of plastic bags, before he began to take his coat and shoes off. Liam heard him take a couple of steps around the house.

“Liam?” He called out, after a few moments of what Liam assumed was searching.

“I’m in your bedroom.” Liam called back to him. “Sir.” He added a second later, hoping that he could give Isaac a hint of what was going on.

Isaac was quiet for a moment, and Liam couldn’t hear any movement from him. Then, eventually, Isaac finally replied. “I’ll be up in a few.” He said simply, before he picked his shopping bags back up and carried them through the house, presumably to the kitchen.

As Liam knelt there, listening to the gentle clinking of glass and metal as Isaac packed things away, he could feel himself growing hornier and hornier. When he looked down at himself, he could see a patch of damp where his cock was pressed against his underwear. He’d been aroused for such a long time now, without being able to do anything about it, that he so badly wanted release. And with Isaac so near, and yet still taking his time as he put his shopping away, it was driving Liam mad. He wanted to cry out, to beg Isaac to come upstairs and wank him off, but he resisted. He stayed quiet and waited patiently.

Eventually, the clinking and rustling finally ended, and Liam heard as Isaac began to walk back through the house and up the stairs. As he drew closer, Liam could hear him taking bites out of something, but he wasn’t sure what. He soon found out.

“Well, what do we have here?” Isaac asked as he leant against the door frame, taking a bite of an apple as he looked Liam up and down.

“Happy birthday, sir.” Liam smiled meekly, suddenly feeling a little shy under Isaac’s scrutiny.

Isaac smiled, walking across the room to stand in front of Liam, picking up the present from the floor as he did. “Thank you, boy.” He said, as he reached out and gently cupped Liam’s cheek with his hand. “It was sweet of you to go to the effort of such a pleasant surprise.” He smiled caringly down at Liam as he ran his thumb along Liam’s cheekbone. But his smile had a hint of concern beneath it. “But what if there had been a fire, hmm?” He gently asked.

Liam felt his smile quickly fade, as Isaac’s question sank in. “I …” He stammered, unable to think of what to say. What if there had been a fire? Liam wouldn’t have been able to get out of the house, not restrained how he was. He wouldn’t have been able to call for help either, with his hands locked behind him. Liam enjoyed being helpless, but there was a limit. He didn’t want to be  _ helpless _ . “I just …” He stammered again, as Isaac shushed him.

He shook his head gently, his smile still caring but concerned. “We have to be safe when we play.” He told Liam, not unkindly. “There’s a reason I never leave you alone if you could hurt yourself. And I’m always within earshot, able to hear if you get into trouble. What we do is already risky, so we have to make sure to minimise those risks wherever we can.”

“I … Yes sir.” Liam said quietly, looking down at the floor, feeling foolish. Isaac was right, of course. As Liam thought back over all the times they’d played, Isaac was never far. He never left Liam tied up and went out, he was always closeby. And if Liam had anything around his neck or in his mouth, Isaac was there consistently, keeping an eye on him, making sure nothing was getting dangerous and everything was still fun.

“I want you to promise me you’ll never leave yourself so vulnerable again.” Isaac told him, pulling Liam’s gaze up so he was looking straight into Liam’s eyes. “In case something does happen. I don’t want to come back to find you in trouble, or worse.”

“I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t think that far ahead.” Liam said. “And I promise, sir.”

“Good boy.” Isaac said, gently stroking the back of Liam’s head. “Apology accepted. It’s usually part of my role as your master to think about the consequences.” He smiled. “Besides, I can’t be angry at my boy trying to give me a nice surprise on my birthday.” He crouched down in front of Liam, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Maybe I should invest in some carabiners. Would you like that boy?” He winked.

Liam grinned back. “I wouldn’t complain, sir.” He replied, pleased that Isaac seemed to have appreciated his surprise, even if it had been a little misguided.

“I should think not.” Isaac said, standing back up again. “I see you already have your collar on.” He noted as he gently took a hold of the front loop with his finger, slightly pulling Liam’s head up before he let go again. “You know the drill. Recite the rules.” He ordered, stepping back and resuming his apple.

Liam nodded. He knew that Isaac wasn’t going to go any further without hearing the rules, that was how it always went. “When I have my collar on, I am to do as I am told, when I am told. I will address you as ‘sir’, ‘master’, or anything else appropriate at all times.” Liam recited, summarising them slightly, to save time. He was desperate for things to begin, so he could think about something other than his raging boner. “The safe words are traffic lights. ‘Yellow light’, or two finger snaps, is for when I need you to pull back. ‘Red light’, or three finger snaps, is for when I need you to stop completely.”

Isaac nodded. “Good.” He said, before he finally turned his attention to Liam’s present. “So what’s this then? You got your master another present, besides the ones in the living room?”

“Yes sir.” Liam nodded, looking up at the box eagerly.

“Should I open it now, or save it for the others?”

Liam thought for a moment, trying to work out how best to phrase his answer. “You can save it if you want to, sir.” He said carefully. “But I think you might like it now.”

Isaac cocked his eyebrow at Liam, smiling bemusedly. “That’s a long way of saying ‘now’, boy.” He teased.

“Sorry sir.” Liam said meekly, He hadn’t wanted to tell Isaac what to do, but he had been asked a question, so his answer was expected.

Isaac chuckled, as he began to unwrap his present. Just as Liam had expected, he didn’t tear through the paper. Instead, he unfastened the tape before unfolding the paper, leaving it as one whole, flat sheet. Liam smiled, pleased that he could count on Isaac’s neatly meticulous nature. Be it in gift-giving, office admin, or sex.

Liam watched Isaac’s face carefully as he read the front of the box.

“The Insensed anal plug.” He read, his smile turning to a mischievous grin as he turned the box over, reading through the features on the back. “Intense, variable vibrations. Internet connected, controlled via an app.” He looked back to Liam.

Liam smiled. “I thought it might be fun for when you have to travel for work, sir. Since it can be controlled from far away.” Liam explained. “I charged it last night, so it should just need pairing with your phone. Ready for when you want it, sir.”

Isaac crouched back down in front of Liam. “You’ve planned ahead. Aren’t you a good boy.” He said, before gently taking Liam’s chin in his fingers and pressing a deep, sensual kiss to Liam’s lips.

As Liam nudged at Isaac’s lips with his tongue, he found he was quickly granted access. When their tongues met, Liam could taste the apple in his mouth. Liam let his eyes flutter closed as he enjoyed their closeness, which he’d been craving for what seemed like an age.

But, as Isaac broke away, Liam let out a little moan. He didn’t want their kiss to end yet, he wanted them to keep kissing and kissing until one, or both, of them came.

“All in good time.” Isaac told him. “How long have you been waiting?”

Liam glanced over his shoulder to the alarm clock, quickly reading the time from it. “About half an hour, sir.” He said.

Isaac grinned. “That is quite a while, isn’t it.” He said, as he ran his hand over Liam’s shoulders and chest. “And you’ve been knelt here, waiting for your master, so you can surprise him.” Isaac’s hand ran lower, running across Liam’s nipple and continuing down, drawing little moans from Liam as he fought to keep his eyes open and continue looking at Isaac. “I bet you’re feeling so aroused and horny right now. Aren’t you, boy?” He said, as his hand reached Liam’s crotch. Taking Liam’s cock and balls in his hand and holding them through the fabric, gently moulding them with his hand, sending waves of pleasure running through Liam as he gasped.

“Yes, master. Please.” He moaned, pushing his hips forward, trying to thrust into Isaac’s hand, searching for more friction.

Isaac chuckled, taking his hand away from Liam’s crotch, gently running it along the edge of Liam’s jaw instead. “But the question is, do you deserve it?”

“Sir, please.” Liam begged. Isaac was driving him mad with lust. “I’m yours, master. Please, I’ll be your good boy all night, just please touch me again.”

Isaac’s hand quickly ran along Liam’s jaw, grabbing at his chin and holding his head up. “Why wouldn’t you be my good boy, boy?” He asked firmly, frowning. “Are you not going to be my good boy tomorrow night then?”

Liam looked at Isaac nervously. “Sir, I didn’t me-” He tried to start, until he found Isaac’s apple shoved in his mouth, stopping him from saying anything else.

“Don’t drop my apple.” Isaac warned him, a devious grin forming on his face. “Hold it until I say so.” He ordered, before he got up and walked over to the playdrawer.

As Liam watched him nervously, he was still a little surprised that Isaac hadn’t said anything about the playdrawer yet. He watched as Isaac bent over, looking through the contents and picking up something that sounded metallic. When he turned back around, Liam’s stomach dropped.

In his hands, Isaac was carrying the set of nipple clamps that he knew Liam both hated and loved. They were a pair of clover clamps with a chain running between them, far more complex than the little clips that Isaac would sometimes use. He reserved the clover clamps for special occasions. As he crouched back down in front of Liam, he was grinning mercilessly.

Reaching out, Isaac ran his thumb over Liam’s left nipple, gently tugging it to one side. Liam’s breath hitched as he felt Isaac slowly play with his nipple, which was already sensitive from his prolonged arousal. Liam looked down at the clamps in Isaac’s hands nervously, they were going to hurt.

Isaac seemed to pick up on Liam’s nervousness, grinning at him as he took his hand away from Liam’s chest. “What’s wrong, boy?” He mocked. “Do you not want your nipples clamped?”

Liam shook his head vigorously, hoping that it might work.

Isaac’s smile softened for a moment, as he reached out to gently caress along Liam’s cheek again. He stroked up and down, once then twice, until he leant forward. Running his hand down Liam’s neck, his thumb stroking along Liam’s jaw, until his mouth was barely an inch from Liam’s ear. His thumb dropped down to the other side of Liam’s neck, with his throat firmly in his hand. “Tough.” He whispered.

Before Liam could even whine in response, Isaac had Liam’s nipple in his mouth, his head ducked down with his hand still around Liam’s neck, holding him in place. As Liam felt Isaac sucking softly on his nipple, he moaned into the apple in his mouth, rolling his head back as much as Isaac’s grip would allow as his eyes fluttered closed. He felt as Isaac ran his tongue around and around the nub that was growing harder and harder under Isaac’s attention. His moans got longer and longer, muffled by the apple.

“Uhhh!” Liam moaned suddenly, as he felt Isaac’s teeth gently nipping at him, tugging against his nipple, sending little bolts of pain and pleasure firing out from it. As Isaac’s nipping became harder, Liam tried to pull his chest away, but Isaac’s mouth followed him as he moved, the grip around his neck tightening ever so slightly, keeping him in place. Liam wasn’t going to be able to get away from him.

After a short while, Isaac finally took his mouth away from Liam’s nipple. As Liam breathed heavily, looking back at Isaac, he was staring at Liam’s chest like it was a dessert that he couldn’t wait to eat. Liam’s reprieve didn’t last long though. After a moment, Isaac replaced his mouth with his hand, massaging Liam’s nipple and pulling it slightly, so it stood more erect. He worked the nipple between his fingers, pinching and tugging occasionally, prompting more gasps of surprise from Liam. He could see how hard Isaac was getting under his jeans. Liam himself was rock hard as well, they were both certainly very aroused. But Liam’s thoughts quickly left their arousal as Isaac grasped at the base of his nipple, pulling at out. As Liam arched his back forward, he screwed his eyes shut, preparing himself for the incoming clamp.

“Arrgh!” Liam cried into the apple, as the clamp bit down on his nipple. The sudden pressure after all of Isaac’s teasing felt like his nipple had been shut in a car door. Then, Isaac let go of the clamp, letting it fall down against his chest. “Gahh!” Liam gasped as the clamp hit his body, the sudden jerk pulling at his nipple, sending another bolt of pain through him. As the pain in his nipple crescendoed, Liam was left panting, moaning into the apple as he dropped his body forward, lowering himself as much as possible to try and rest the free-hanging clamp against his leg, to take some of the weight away. As Liam’s breathing slowed, he was finally able to stop himself from moving too much, letting the clamp lie still as he tried to let his body get used to the sensation.

Liam looked up at Isaac, finding him with a bemused smile on his face. “Anyone would think you’ve been shot, boy.” He teased.

Liam’s nipple presently felt like it had just had a pin stuck through it, he had the right to cry out when he was in pain. He scowled, rolling his eyes for the briefest moment, before he remembered his place. Directing his gaze down the floor, he did his best to look innocent, praying that Isaac hadn’t noticed.

But, before Liam could even think what Isaac might do as a punishment, he felt Isaac’s finger hooking through his collar, pulling him up and forward. As Liam was forced to move, he felt the clamp swinging around from his nipple, drawing another cry into the apple. Isaac gazed down at him with narrowed eyes, grinning devilishly. “I saw that.” He said.

Liam whimpered, feeling his posture drop as he instantly regretted scowling. He couldn’t help himself sometimes, and it would always get him into more trouble. He was certainly earning every bit of Isaac’s punishment that night.

Isaac watched him carefully, his face stern. His grin had faded to a more concerned look. “You remember the rules, don’t you boy?” He asked, his voice steady and commanding. He was probably beginning to worry that it was getting too much for Liam.

As Liam looked back at him, he thought for a second. Isaac was making things rather intense that evening, and whilst it did make Liam a little nervous where he might take it next, it also made Liam excited. As the sharp pain in his nipple gently faded to a dull ache, he knew he could handle the clamps, unless Isaac tried to put too much weight on them. Ultimately, Liam was enjoying himself, doing exactly what he wanted to be doing. He didn’t want it to end.

Nodding gently, Liam watched as the smile returned to Isaac’s face. Gently, he guided Liam back down, following him as he leant over. Then, once Liam was back to sitting on his feet, Isaac pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Good boy.” Isaac whispered into Liam’s ear.

Liam sighed, moaning quietly. Then, his moans suddenly doubled in volume as Isaac’s head dipped down to suck on his neck, pressing kisses along his shoulder before returning to suck where Liam’s pulse beat away. Liam rolled his head slightly to give Isaac better access, but wasn’t able to move too much without the clamp swinging free and drawing pained gasps from him. Soon, Isaac stopped paying attention to Liam’s neck and began to work downwards from his shoulder, kissing a line directly to Liam’s other nipple. It had only been a matter of time, but Liam groaned nervously all the same.

Sure enough, Isaac paid the same attention to Liam’s right nipple as he did for the left, kissing and sucking, nipping and tugging at the nub as it grew steadily harder in his mouth. But this time, every time Liam’s breath hitched, every time he tried to move away from Isaac’s teeth, he set the clamp on his other nipple swinging, pulling it this way and that as it swung back and forth freely. The combination of pain from his left and pleasure from his right merged together, intermingling as they made their way down to Liam’s cock, setting it twitching, desperate for release. By the time Isaac pulled his mouth away, Liam was panting and groaning into the apple, stimulated beyond belief.

“Uuggghhk!” Liam cried out as Isaac attached the clamp to his nipple and let it fall against his chest. He’d been trying to cry ‘fuck’, but the apple had absorbed the majority of the letter, leaving an indecipherable moan that made Isaac grin and rub at his crotch as he watched Liam.

Liam’s eyes closed his eyes as the pressure on his nipple began to normalise, reducing from stabs of pain at every movement to just thrums.

After a little while adjusting, Liam looked up at Isaac, seeing him smiling as he watched. Straightening out, wincing as the clamps shifted against his chest, Liam watched Isaac carefully, wondering what he had planned now.

“Ready?” Isaac asked, glancing up and down Liam.

Liam nodded. ‘Ready’ was possibly a little too general for how he was feeling, but he wanted to see what else Isaac had planned, and his curiosity was greater than the pain at his nipples at that moment.

“Good.” Isaac said, reaching out and taking hold of the apple in Liam’s mouth. “Take a bite.” He ordered, pulling the apple away as Liam bit into the flesh, chewing and quickly swallowing the bite as Isaac took another final bite himself, tossing the rest of the apple into the bin, despite it only being half-finished.

Isaac stood up, standing over Liam and running his hands through Liam’s hair again. “Are you regretting hogtying yourself for me yet?” He asked, his mischievous grin.

“No, sir.” Liam replied, only lying just a little bit. He was glad he’d got his wish of a playtime before dinner, but he was regretting leaving himself as vulnerable as he did.

Isaac chuckled, smiling as he leant over, guiding Liam to kneel higher up with his hand on Liam’s cheek. “Even so.” He said, as he grinned, before he reached out to Liam’s chest. Quickly, he flicked the left clamp with his finger.

“Ahhh!” Liam cried out in surprise and pain, as a sudden burst rippled out from his nipple.

“That, was for your planned naughtiness.” Isaac grinned. Just as Liam had recovered from the first flick, he reached out and flicked the clamps again, this time his right one.

Liam gritted his teeth, having expected the second flick. He managed to stop himself crying out, but he couldn’t stop the grunt and brief panting that ensued.

“That, was for scowling at your master.” Isaac said, looking down at the chain maliciously. He reached down, hooking his finger underneath.

Liam’s eyes went wide as he watched Isaac gently play with the chain. “No, please sir.” He begged. “No, siiiiiiir!” He cried out as Isaac pulled the chain forward and up. Liam followed as much as he could, but he could only move so far. As the pressure on the clover clamps increased, they gripped even tighter, until Liam’s nipples were being pulled away from his straining body.

“Do you know what this one’s for, boy?” Isaac asked, his voice dripping with deviousness.

“S-sir ...” Liam begged, looking up at Isaac desperately. He couldn’t think what else he’d done in that moment, all he could focus on was the two burning pokers he had attached to his chest.

“Well, boy?” Isaac grinned, tugging the chain a little harder to punctuate his point. He wanted an answer.

“I don’t … don’t know, sir.” Liam whimpered, his eyes fixed on the chain.

Isaac shook his head, holding Liam’s nipples out painfully as he inched closer. “This one is for being so untidy, and leaving my playdrawer open.”

“I … I’m sorry, sir.” Liam said meekly, breathing heavily as he arched his back even more, trying to relieve some of the pressure on his nipples.

After a few moments, Isaac began to slowly move his finger back down, lessening the force he was pulling the chain with. Slowly letting Liam down, Isaac followed close, keeping his face an inch from Liam’s as they moved. Until when Liam was finally sitting on his feet again, where he pressed a kiss to Liam’s lips. Liam wanted to deepen it, to enjoy Isaac’s taste, but his breathing was still too erratic to be able to stay kissing for long. He had to break away for air, prompting Isaac to sit back and watch him carefully.

“How are you doing?” He asked. “What colour is the light?” He smiled caringly at Liam, tilting his head a little.

Liam looked back at him, panting as the thrums of pain in his nipples gradually subsided. “Green, sir.” He replied quietly, as his breathing slowed back to normal.

Isaac smiled, reaching out to Liam’s collar, gently running his finger along the edge. Liam braced himself for the tug, but it never came. Instead, he felt Isaac gently run his finger through the keys hanging from his neck, a faint jingling following. “I like having the keys at your neck.” He said. “You have your keys, but they’re still out of your reach.” He grinned.

“Will you put them there again, sir?” Liam asked.

“We’ll see how well it works tonight, won’t we.” Isaac said, gently moving to caress Liam’s cheek.

“Yes, sir.” Liam smiled as he rolled his head into Isaac’s touch. He liked having the keys at his neck as well. So close, but not quite enough for him to be able to grab and get himself out.

Isaac glanced back over to the playdrawer. “That reminds me. Did you want me to use that new toy on you tonight, boy?” He asked. “Or do you want me to save it for another time?”

Liam looked down at the floor. “It’s not my place, sir.” He said meekly. “It’s your birthday, you should decide.”

Isaac reached under Liam’s chin with a single finger, pulling his gaze up to look at him. “I’m giving you a choice here, boy. Don’t waste it.” He warned with a grin.

Liam paused for a moment as he thought. “Tonight, please.” He said a moment later. He’d been curious how powerful it would be, all the reviews seemed very positive. He might as well find out sooner rather than later.

“Good boy.” Isaac praised, smiling. “But if you want something as special as that, you’re going to have to earn it. Are you up to it, boy?”

Liam sighed, but smiled all the same. “Yes, sir. I hope I have long enough.”

“We’ll see, boy.” Isaac replied, with a wink. “We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading Birthday Wishes. I hope you enjoyed this scene with Isaac and Liam. 
> 
> If you enjoyed it, kudos is always appreciated. Comments are very welcome, especially if you have feedback. If you notice any typos or mistakes, please let me know so I can correct them. Thanks! 
> 
> If you have any ideas or prompts for these two, then please feel free to suggest them. I'm always open to ideas. 
> 
> All people and places in this scene are entirely fictional. Any similarity to real places or people (living or dead) is completely coincidental. 


End file.
